


The veil of perdition

by MissLunatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Evil, Hands, M/M, Murder, Pain, VEIL, dead, the Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLunatic/pseuds/MissLunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal could not restrain himself any longer and attacked Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The veil of perdition

Darkness, madness, the urge to kill, there was nothing else left in Hannibal's mind. His veins were full of adrenaline, even his limbs were not under the usual control.   
The elder man was on his knees on the kitchen floor, and he didn't even know where he was. Everything was blurry around him, except the man gasping for air underneath him.   
His hands wrapped around special agent Graham's throat, cutting off his way to fresh air. Will's eyes pierced his face, questioning his actions merely with his look.

Guilt, pleasure and pain coursed through the body of the older man. His mind didn't want to do this, but his body was moving on its own.   
He hadn't killed for months and now that his friend had walked in as an easy prey, he could not restrain himself any longer. Body and mind were no longer connected and the guilt he felt for his friend grew with each second.   
The hitting, kicking and scratching stared to fade away little by little, and Hannibal could feel the younger man his body go limp. His fighting spirit disappeared, and his body finally gave up; with the little spirit he had, he held onto the elder man his shirt.

Will felt the heat as the determined hands of Dr. Lecter tightened even more on his throat; he felt alone, powerless and little under the weight of this man's cruelty.  
His limbs felt numb and lifeless and his thoughts turned into a blur of angst and nightmares he had had in the last couple of months.   
Then darkness started to fall around him and the man on top of him slowly faded away. He heard his friend talk with sorrow in his damaged voice.   
"I am sorry, my friend"

Days later Hannibal was talking to a friend he was having over for dinner. They discussed the matter of the disappearing of Will Graham. Crawford asked specifically that Dr. Lecter would help searching for their friend.   
"I am grateful that I can do something to find Will." He gave Crawford a little smile before putting a piece of his meal in his mouth.  
"Its a shame indeed, Dr. Lecter, I am sure we will find him and when we do, we'll find the Ripper as well." Hannibal his smile was getting sour but still truly towards his feeling for what he had done. (I... I've no idea what you're trying to say here ;))  
"I am not giving up on him." He looked straight at Hannibal and continued eating his dinner. "Delicious meal, Doctor, what is it this time?" The older man looked up from his plate. "Something special for both of us, agent Crawford," he replied, and grinned faintly.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this story, my teacher let me watch a movie and I got murderous so I wrote this is.  
> As well sorry for my bad grammer, nobody did beta it.


End file.
